


pointed company

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2020, and one forehead kiss, just a quiet little moment between battles, kind of ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Lysithea isn't sure she approves of Cyril's all-nighters. Cyril isn't sure he approves of Lysithea's solutions.Written for the Fluffcember 2020 writing challenge, for the prompt "Preparation."
Relationships: Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	pointed company

“I don’t see why they make you sleep in the supply tent,” Lysithea said grumpily. “You’re not some errand boy anymore, you know.”

Cyril looked up from where he sat polishing a silver lance – maybe Sylvain’s backup lance? It needed elbow grease, whoever it belonged to. Lysithea sat perched on a box of medical supplies, her feet swinging a few inches from the ground. Her heels occasionally clunked against the back of the box.

He shrugged, setting the lance aside and picking up another – steel, this time. “I could set up a tent for myself if I wanted,” he said. “Don’t really see the point, if I can fit a bedroll in here. Less to clean up tomorrow morning, and one less walk at the end of the night.”

“Do you think you’ll finish all this polishing before midnight?” Lysithea asked. “I could help if you want.” The end of her sentence was cut off by a yawn that practically cracked her jaw.

“I think you should go to bed,” Cyril said, frowning at the lance instead of Lysithea. It had a stain on the handle, but he didn’t think that would interfere with its stabbing capabilities. “You actually _do_ have a walk back to your tent, you know. Go get some sleep.” He set the lance aside and scanned the swords, evaluating which was in worst shape.

“I just don’t think it’s fair for you to be the only one staying up all night,” Lysithea argued, conveniently forgetting the night watchmen and her own tendency to stay up until sunrise with a spellbook. Another yawn betrayed her, and she stretched her arms over her head. “Besides,” she said, her voice thick with fatigue. “I could always just sleep here if this goes too late.”

Cyril somehow managed to drop both of the swords he was comparing for rust damage. He glanced around the tent in a panic, as if the clattering might wake up the whole camp. He looked over at Lysithea. She smiled at him sleepily, and he mentally kicked himself for reading too much into a statement that she clearly didn’t put much stock in.

Still. “I don’t think your fancy noble friends would think much of you spending your nights in my tent, Lysithea,” he said, a little too stiffly.

Her smile wasn’t sleepy, now, and Cyril tried not to read what it was. “I don’t think it would be a problem,” she said. She hopped off the box lightly and gingerly picked her way through the weapons spread out around Cyril, stopping to kiss him lightly on top of the head. “It’s not your tent – it’s the supply tent.”

Cyril wasn’t sure the logic held up, but when she curled up on his bedroll with a contented sigh, he didn’t have the heart to contradict her.

**Author's Note:**

> Lysithea is nothing if not pedantic.
> 
> If you'd like to find more Fluffcember vignettes, you can check out [ my twitter thread ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes/status/1333858833576325120) of them. You can also see the full prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)!


End file.
